Armored Heart
by Hikari903278
Summary: An original OC guild story. Currently accepting OC's. Must have a troubled past. Yami has just lost everything. Her village, her parents, and her sister. She meets the guild master of a new guild called 'Armored heart' it is for people like her. Takes place after chapter 4 of my other story Light in the Dark. Some cannon interaction please include all clothing for the year detailed


Armored heart.

**A/N**: I Have read a lot of original Guild fanfics, and I decided to make one. This will not include my own personal OC, but it will contain the antagonist, Yami, from my story 'Light in the Dark' This will take place after my chapter 4. When Yami runs away and meets Yoroi. The guild founder/ master of this Guild, "Armored heart."

I am currently accepting Oc's. I need OC's. I have a very creative imagination, but this is something I cannot pull off. If you want an OC in this story sign your reviews. Please. I will update every 2 weeks on Friday and or, if I can't make it, weekdays. I will try not to update on Sunday, but I may update then if I know I can't make an update that week. I will update every two weeks, because I am balancing 2 more chapter stories on top of this one. If you have a villain that is a part of another guild please PM me or send a review under guest and I will take it into account and Delete it later. (For those of you with an account you know what I'm talking about.) Please Fill out this form below and KEEP READING! You guys are what keep me going! I am accepting up to at least 15 OC's (_or more. More is good._). Dragon slayers are allowed, but I am only taking 4 of them. Get it? Got It? Good. If not reread this multiple times until you got it. When my summer break comes I will update more frequently. Until then I will update every two weeks.

Now time for the prologue:

**Yami ran and ran, until her legs could not carry her anymore. She sank down into a muddy puddle, eyes closed, and facing the sky. The rain pelted her skin; she felt cold. Not on the outside, but on the inside. She vowed for vengeance against that partout Light and Ice mage that killed her parents. She was there when the ice mage took the job, promising to keep their daughter/sister safe from harm. That also Included them and their village. **

**Now, the village was destroyed; the ice mage and her sister gone forever. Vengeance against the spirit that brought this upon her retched life. The girl of only 11 stayed there 'til daybreak. **

**The sun shone brightly. Yami's clothes were sopping wet and muddy. She wanted to die right there. When a shadow stopped above her, she cautiously opened her eyes to see a woman who look of the age of 32. No wrinkles; no frown lines; a hard line for a smile; pure white hair; and, hard grey eyes staring back at her. She was wearing a light blue kimono; a fan was strapped around her wrist and she held it closed in her hand**

**Every bone in Yami's body said to get up and run, but Yami had recently lost everything. Her parents were gone, her sister was a murderer, and her home was destroyed. Yami had nothing. **

**The woman spoke, "What are you doing on my land, young one?" **

**Yami involuntarily started crying again. She sat up. The woman moved and kneeled onto the muddy ground so that they were the same height. Yami didn't fight the grief; she threw her dirty arms around the strange woman's shoulders. **

"**My family is gone, and my village is burned down. I have nowhere to go!" she wept in the stranger's arms. **

**The woman felt sympathy for her. She comforted her. **

"**How would you like to join my guild? You have an armored heart, as do I." **

**Yami pulled away, "What do you mean?" **

"**Someone broke my heart long ago. I had to armor my heart in order to get through it. You have lost everything. You need to armor your heart to get through this." **

"**Armor my heart?" **

"**Yes, conceal your feelings. I am creating a guild. Would you like to join?"**

"**Mhmmmm." **

"**Good. The guild should be planted here. In this field, yes. What should it be named?"**

**The woman rose to her feet, and tapped her chin. Yami did the same, "How about 'Armored Heart'?"**

"**Yes, Armored Heart. We can take people who have a bad history. People who have had a hard life, and who have had a dangerous past. Thank You."**

And That's all. That's the prologue. This takes place before the Fairy Tail series begins. 'Armored heart' is located on the northern content.

_Name:_

_Age: ((Preferably 12-17 years old.))_

_Description: ((Detailed please))_

_History: ((I will make a historical omake of each character. The more detailed the longer the omake.))_

_Personality: ((Must be troubled.))_

_Spells: ((The more spells the more fight scenes they're in.))_

_Guild Mark: ((Location on body, no inappropriate places, and color. The guild mark is a heart made of multiple pieces of metal.))_

_Hometown: ((Continent too.))_

_Dragon name: ((If you have one))_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Love interests: ((Cannon characters are acceptable, but they will not appearing this story for quite some time.))_


End file.
